17 de agosto
by Kathya Paintbrush
Summary: Un reglo de cumpleaños para mi tigre.


**17 de agosto**

**Cero Año**

Rose no podía dejar de sonreír cuando por fin recibió al bebito que había esperado por estos largos nueve meses y aun mas cuando vio las lagrimas asomar por los ojos de su marido, su pequeño tesoro era igual a su padre, su cabello y ojos azabache eran los de su padre, si Steve Hyuga era una copia fiel a Sean, y la verdad no le molestaba ella amaba a su marido.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar y fue recogido por su padre quien feliz lo alzaba al cielo ante la mirara de horror de su madre.

"Sean acaba de nacer grito asustada"

"es un tigre Rose acostúmbrate" dijo Sean sonriendo y alcanzaba a deslumbrar la sonrisa de su hijo.

**Un año**

"SEAN CUIDADO" Grito Rose cuando vio a su marido a la siga de su hijo, desde que Steve había aprendido a correr Rose no tenia paz.

"si estamos jugando" respondía Sean

"Papá cole" decía el pequeño ya que aun era demasiado chiquito para pronunciar algunas letras.

"Sean ayúdame con la torta"

"Tota mamá queo tota"

"primero debes soplar las velitas"

"Fuuuuu" soplo el tigre igual como había aprendió en el video que le su mamá le ponía y que tanto le encantaba.

"Felicidades mi tigre" dijo Sean levando a su hijo al cielo.

"amo papá" dijo sonriente.

**Dos años**

"Steve despierta" Dijo Sean entrando a su habitación con una gran torta y las velitas prendidas.

"tengo tueño papi" se quejo el pequeño.

"Sean te dije que era muy temprano" se quejo Rose quien se movía con dificultad por su vientre abultado.

Steve cerró los ojos y soplo con fuerza

"Queo tolta mamá"

"Vamos a comer a la mesa" dijo retirando la trota.

Sean como de costumbre elevo a su hijo al cielo y se lo llevó danzando a hasta la mesa.

**Tres años**

"Steve con cuidado" grito Rose mientras le daba leche a su pequeño.

"Mamá cuando estará lista la torta con el papá queremos comer"

"Tesoro puedes esperar a que termine de alimentar a tu hermanito"

Steve lo pensó unos segundos

"bueno mamá" y salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre "papi upa" dijo estirando los bracitos para que su padre lo alzará al cielo y por supuesto Sean no lo hizo esperar.

**Cuarto años**

"mamá papá es mi cumpleaños" entro corriendo Steve a su habitación.

"no, estás seguro" dijo Sean

"papiiiiiiiii" dijo el tigre con los ojos llorosos

Sean prontamente se levantó de la cama y alzo a su hijo al cielo y le dijo

"Feliz cumpleaños mi tigre"

**Cinco años**

"Feliz cumpleaños hermanito" le despertaron su hermano y su pequeña hermana.

"mamá hizo torta de chocolate" grito el tigre y corrió al comedor junto a sus hermanos.

"Ven aquí mi cumpleañero" dijo Sean sujetando a su hijo y alzándolo al cielo.

**Seis años**

Steve se despertó temprano y corrió a despertar a sus padres, amaba a sus hermanitos pero su cumpleaños era solo de él y de papá, Rose siempre lo dejaba era innegable que el pequeño tenía un lazo especial con su padre y ella sabía que Sean amaba a todos sus hijos por igual pero su tigre era especial.

"PAPÁ PAPÁ es mi cumpleaños"

"si mi tigre ya estas tan grande que ni te puedo" dijo fingiendo mientras alzaba a su hijo al cielo.

**Siete años**

"Gooooooool" Grito el tigre mientras corría a su padre.

"feliz cumpleaños hijo mío" dijo Sean alzándolo al cielo.

**Ocho años**

"Feliz cumpleaños corazón" dijo Rose llevándole la torta de chocolate a la cama.

"no quiero nada" grito de improviso Steve y boto lejos el pastel.

"Steve" dijo Rose comprendiendo su dolor.

Steve simplemente salió corriendo y alzo los ojos al cielo y pregunto.

"¿Por qué papá?" conteniendo las lagrimas que se negaba a dejar caer

**Nueve años**

"Corran más rápido" Grito con furia el tigre

"Steve estamos cansados" dijo Ralph

"son débiles y los débiles no me sirven" dijo Steve abandonando la cancha sin antes alzar los ojos al cielo y decir en silencio "feliz cumpleaños"

**Diez años**

"Gracias" sonrió falsamente al descubrir que sus hermanitos le habían organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños.

"Todo por ti hermanito"

Steve se sentó frente al pastel y alzo la vista al cielo ante de soplar las velitas.

**Once años**

Steve eleva los ojos al cielo y le dedica su triunfo a su padre, luego parte a su casa les sonríe a sus hermano abraza a su madre y pide permiso para ir a la cama.

**Doce años**

Rose lo despierta junto a sus hermanitos y le cantan cumpleaños feliz Steve le agradece a su madre por siempre entenderlo y apóyalo después de comer, se escusa por tener que ir al trabajo pero en cuanto abre la puerta alza los ojos al cielo y dice

"te extraño tanto papá"

**Trece años**

Esta enojado lo extraña demasiado para simplemente fingir que está bien, así que se levanta temprano deja una nota diciendo que tiene que hacer una ronda temprana de entrega de periódicos y se va, en plena carrera se detiene un segundo y alza los ojos al cielo suspira con pesar y sigue su camino.

**Catorce años**

Hace un esfuerzo y se queda en casa más tiempo, anoche escucho a sus hermanitos como harían turnos para evitar que se escapara, los peque aun no entendían cuan doloroso era el cumpleaños para su hermano.

Rose despertó a su hijo con un cálido beso y lo invito a pasar al comedor. Steve antes de ponerse de pie suspiro cansadamente y alzo su vista al cielo luego fue a soplar las velitas.

**Quince años**

Levanta los ojos al cielo y grita en silencio

"lo logre papá, lo logre"

**Dieciséis años**

"Feliz cumpleaños mi tigre" dijo seductoramente Kathya

"Gracias mi pantera" dijo besando a su novia

"te amo" dijo entregándole un regalo

Steve nuevamente la besa

"Y yo te amo a ti"

"Vamos tigre la fiesta está esperando al festejado."

"en un segundo"

Kathya partió al encuentro de los invitados, ella sabía que su tigre necesitaba un momento con su padre.

Steve alzo sus ojos al cielo.

"como extraño cuando eras tú el que me alzaba" dijo melancólicamente, luego se lleno de valor y salió al encuentro de los invitados.

**Año diecisiete**

"Gracias" dijo Steve a su novia.

Alzo los ojos al cielo y una mano en la lapida de su padre, Kathya sabía que año tras año el dolor de no tener a su padre era más fuerte así que junto a Rose y los chicos llevaron a Steve al encuentro de su padre.

"Ganamos el campeonato papá"

"él lo sabe" dijo Rose.

"lo sé, pero me gusta fanfarronear" sonrió el mucho

"lo sabemos" se rieron sus hermanitos porque sabían que no era cierto.

"Lo extraño" confeso en voz alta por primera vez.

"lo sé hijo, lo sé" dijo Rose abrazando a su muchacho.

**Dieciocho años**

Steve estaba nervio en la sala del hospital hasta que finalmente pudo recibir a su hijo lo beso con fuerza y se lo entrego a la Kathya mientras el doctor le entregaba a su pequeña. Y por primera vez desde que falleció su padre permitió que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente.

"Feliz cumpleaños papi" dijo dulcemente Kathya.

Steve le respondió entregándole a su pequeña, luego espero que sus corazones estuvieran envueltos y se los entregaran y con cuidado los alzo al cielo y dijo

"Gracias papá" luego beso los labios de su mujer exhausta la dejo dormir

"Feliz cumpleaños mis tigres"

"Hey ella es una pantera" se quejo Kathya media dormida.

"Lo que digas mamá" dijo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a sus dos corazones.

"El mejor regalo del mundo es su mamá… ya ven es tan perfecta que me los dio a ustedes" después de asegurarse que Kathya estaba bien y dormida salió al encuentro de su madre y hermanitos para presentarles a los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

"Feliz cumpleaños mi tesoro" dijo Rose abrazando con cuidado a su hijo y luego tomo a su nieto esta vez su pequeño no tenía ni el pelo ni los ojos azabaches sino por el contrario tenia los colores de su madre pero la fuerza era de ambos y cuando por fin tomo a su nieta no pudo sino sonreír al ver su cabello y ojos azabaches como su padre.

"es una verdadera pantera" sonrió el tigre

"y ya te robo el corazón como su madre"

"desde el primer segundo"

"y tu hijo"

"tiene los colores del tigre" dijo orgulloso

Steve cerró los ojos y sintió solo un susurro

"Felicidades mi tigre" Steve por primera vez comprendido como se sintió su padre cuando decía esas palabras, si de hoy en mas su cumpleaños volvía hacer feliz.


End file.
